


Fear to Tread

by skyblue_reverie



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Either Chris or Leonard has wings.  If you want to know which one, you're going to have to read.  :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear to Tread

_**Trek Fic: Fear to Tread (Pike/McCoy, NC-17)**_  
 **Title:** Fear to Tread  
 **Author:** [](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/profile)[**skyblue_reverie**](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom & Pairing:** Star Trek Reboot (aka AOS, ST XI, etc.), Pike/McCoy  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Spoilers:** Uh, I'm guessing everyone reading this has seen ST XI by now.  
 **Warnings:** Wings. I WROTE WINGFIC, GUYS. Je ne regrette rien. ~~(As an aside, can someone tell me why there's no "pas" in there?)~~ Thanks, [](http://jouissant.livejournal.com/profile)[**jouissant**](http://jouissant.livejournal.com/) and [](http://yeomanrand.livejournal.com/profile)[**yeomanrand**](http://yeomanrand.livejournal.com/). You guys rock, in many languages.  
 **Word Count:** around 2400  
 **Summary:** Either Chris or Leonard has wings. If you want to know which one, you're going to have to read. :p  
 **Disclaimer:** Any resemblance to anything whatsoever is purely coincidental.  
 **A/N :** This was written for my kink bingo wildcard square. Obv. I picked wingfic. This is set in an AU where McCoy chose to stay with Pike on earth rather than serving on the Enterprise.

  


Chris was rearranging a shelf, moving things around so half the space would be free, when Leonard entered his -- no, _their_ \-- home. He heard the old-fashioned wooden door swing open and then close, and he turned around, smiling. Leonard didn't smile back. He looked serious -- more serious than usual, even. There was that little line between his eyebrows that always boded ill, and he wouldn't meet Chris's eyes. This couldn't be good. He hesitated, and that was even worse.

"Chris, we've gotta talk."

Chris's gut clenched. No. _No._ He couldn't lose Leonard. He'd never let anyone in this deep before, never truly given his heart away. Now at the age of 54, he was about to have it ripped to pieces for the very first time in his life. He'd survived twenty years as captain of a starship. He'd survived Nero. He'd survived the excruciating regen sessions and two years of grueling rehab needed to recover from the injuries Nero had inflicted. He honestly wasn't sure he was going to survive this.

He was paralyzed, couldn't respond. Finally Leonard met his eyes. He must've seen the raw fear there, because he growled, "Dammit, man, I'm not breaking up with you."

Relief made him lightheaded, weakened his knees. Leonard was there to catch him though, as always, and he eased Chris down onto a chair.

"Put your head down between your knees. That's it. Now breathe. Deep and slow. I've got you. That's right, darlin'. That's it."

At the sound of the endearment, in Leonard's gruff drawl, something in Chris relaxed. He looked up at Leonard, narrowed his eyes and gave his best glare.

"Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Leonard, don't you _ever_ do that to me again."

"I'm sorry," Leonard said, but his face still had that grim set to it. "It's just -- there's something you've gotta know, and you're not going to like it."

"Well, for God's sake spit it out. You're scaring the shit out of me here."

"Easier to show you than tell you." With that, he pulled off his shirt and turned his back to Chris. What the hell was going on? Then something was _sprouting_ , emerging from Leonard's back. Fuck, did he have some kind of alien parasite? The thing, whatever it was, was growing, covered with shining scales -- no, those weren't scales, they were _feathers_ and now it was obvious what he was looking at. His lover had a giant fucking set of wings growing out of his back.

"Jesus _Christ_ ," he breathed.

Leonard turned around to face him and gave a wry twist of his lips, not quite a smile. "Close, but no cigar." The wings stretched out behind him, very nearly touching the walls on each side of the living room. Then they began lazily fanning the air, somehow giving an impression of relief at being out of confinement.

Chris shook his head. He wasn't dreaming, he was sure of it. This had the crisp feel of reality, not the muzziness of a dream. He wasn't crazy, either. So that just left one option -- Leonard had wings. And for once in his life, he had _no_ fucking idea what to say.

Leonard just looked at him, though, solemn and steady, apparently willing to wait him out. Chris pulled himself together. He'd dealt with entities far stranger than this in his career. And he was pretty sure that whatever this -- being -- was, it was still Leonard, the man he loved. He could do this.

"I take it you're not human," he said with what he thought was remarkable calm, given the circumstances.

"No, I'm not."

"So -- you're some kind of alien?" Chris could only hope.

Leonard's eyes were regretful. "No, I'm not."

"So you're what -- an angel?" Chris couldn't quite help the incredulity.

Now the wings shifted uneasily. "I've been called different names at different times. An angel, a god, a guardian, among other things."

Speaking of names. "May I assume that 'Leonard' is not your real name?" Leonard looked like he was about to object and Chris interrupted. "Don't argue semantics with me. I meant, Leonard wasn't the name you were -- created with, right?"

Now Leonard shook his head. As Chris recovered from the shock, his anger was increasing. "So what _is_ your goddamn name? Or should that be god-blessed name?"

Leonard rolled his eyes and it was familiar and incongruous at once, creating a dissonance that had Chris's head spinning. But Leonard -- or whoever -- was already speaking. "I've had lots of names. The ones that stuck for the longest were Cupid and Hadraniel."

" _Cupid_? As in, the chubby baby with a bow and arrow?"

The wings flattened, becoming almost horizontal, causing Leonard to resemble nothing so much as a cat with its ears laid back in annoyance.

Leonard huffed. "I have never been a baby, chubby or otherwise." He folded his arms belligerently and Chris noted distantly that he wasn't denying the bow and arrow part.

"But you're immortal, right?"

"What the hell do you think?" The familiar grumpy tone, as well as the word choice, had Chris chuckling and relaxing despite himself. Yeah, this was still the same man he'd fallen in love with. And suddenly, he had an inkling of what this was all about.

"I think you are. And I think you want to offer me immortality too, and eternal love." Leonard flushed a deep, dull red, and the realization that _he_ could make an immortal being blush was both humbling and exhilarating. And surprisingly arousing. And, well -- the wings were a _serious_ fucking turn-on too. He stood and began a slow prowl towards Leonard, his intent unmistakable.

The wings fluttered in surprise, and Chris was really going to enjoy this new method of reading Leonard's moods. He stopped when his nose was only a few inches from Leonard's.

"Turn around," he ordered, in the husky tone he knew Leonard couldn't resist. Sure enough, Leonard gulped and turned, carefully tucking in his wings so he wouldn't hit Chris with them. Once he had his back to Chris, he relaxed them, giving Chris his first close-up view.

They were beautiful. The feathers appeared white on first glance, but they actually shimmered with subtle opalescence. Each feather was long, straight, and immaculately clean. Chris reached out and stroked a hand down one wing and heard the catch in Leonard's breath. He did it again and noticed that the back of Leonard's neck was red, the flush spreading down his shoulders and upper back. Interesting.

There was an enticing fragrance now, wafting from those wings. It was nothing he had ever smelled before, but the closest comparison he could think of was desert primrose and dark chocolate -- sweet, heady, and somehow both ethereal and deeply sensual at the same time.

Chris stepped forward and rested his face against the feathers, inhaling deeply and drawing a moan from Leonard. His arms went around Leonard's waist and he murmured, too softly for human ears to discern, "I love you. Cupid, Hadraniel, Leonard -- whatever your name is, I love you. I always will."

Leonard shuddered, pulled his wings in and turned so fast that Chris could hardly follow the motion. Then Leonard's arms were around him and Leonard's hot, hungry mouth was on his, and Chris cradled Leonard's face in his hands, running his thumbs over flushed cheeks, and poured as much acceptance and reassurance into the kiss as he could. Leonard broke away and let out a choked-off sob, and Chris shushed him, pulling him in for an embrace. Leonard clung to him, and his wings came around to enfold Chris, sheltering them both.

They were of a height, and Leonard was broader, more solidly built than Chris, but Chris had always been the physically dominant one in their relationship. Somehow, even now, that hadn't changed, and Chris gently pulled away, taking Leonard's hand. He led him to the bedroom, looking back over his shoulder to give Leonard a glance full of warm promise before guiding him over to the bed. He laid Leonard down on his back, pausing to ask, "It doesn't hurt, to lie on your wings?"

Leonard just raised an eyebrow and flexed his wings, stretching them out and splaying the feathers before relaxing them, letting them trail off the sides of the bed, the tips touching the polished wood floor.

"Show-off," Chris accused.

Leonard propped himself up on his elbows, looked at him with stormy green eyes and said, "Come on, darlin', don't keep me waiting."

Chris removed his clothing, not making a show of it but not hurrying either. He could feel Leonard's searing gaze on him, and when he was naked, he stood for a moment, watching Leonard watch him, and then he deliberately took his hard, flushed cock into his hand and gave it a stroke. Leonard groaned, his head falling back. "Damn it, Chris, hurry," he growled, and Chris grinned with no little satisfaction at the frustrated urgency in Leonard's voice.

He stripped off the rest of Leonard's clothing, not lingering any more than necessary. He needed this as badly as Leonard did. He got the lube out of the nightstand first, since he really didn't want to be fumbling for it later. He put it on the bed next to Leonard's hip and then leaned over him, bracing himself on his arms and kissing those impossibly perfect lips. Leonard opened up for him, tongues touching and then parting. Leonard's eyes drifted shut but Chris knew how revealing Leonard's eyes were, wanted to see him for this.

"Look at me, baby," he murmured. The irony of calling a being who was thousands of years old "baby" wasn't lost on him, but it felt right anyhow. Leonard didn't seem to mind, his eyes fluttering open and locking on Chris's. Chris swept his gaze over Leonard, taking in the span of his wings as well as the length of his body and then returned his eyes to Leonard's. "You're beautiful," he said, and something in Leonard's eyes eased. He'd have to ask later why Leonard was so damn paranoid that anyone could possibly reject this part of him.

For now, though, he just turned his attention to giving Leonard pleasure. _This_ , he knew how to do. He'd learned these pathways well, memorizing each place on Leonard's body that made him gasp or writhe or beg for more. He used that knowledge now to take Leonard apart, reduce him to a state of blind passion, his wings trembling, the feathers rippling helplessly. Chris wasn't going to last long at this rate, and from the looks of it, neither was Leonard. He'd take more time to explore later, to see exactly how he could touch those wings to give Leonard the most pleasure, but for now, he needed to be inside of him.

He slicked himself up, fumbling and nearly dropping the lube in his haste. Then he gently pushed Leonard's knees up and apart. Fuck, there was an _angel_ in his bed, spread out and waiting to be used. By him. It was nearly enough to set him off, so he tightened his grip around the base of his cock, closing his eyes momentarily until he had himself under control.

When he opened them back up, Leonard locked his gaze on Chris and said, "Don't prepare me. Just fuck me. I want to feel you stretching me out, Chris."

And with those words, Chris couldn't wait a second longer. He pushed one of Leonard's knees back toward his chest, guided his cock to Leonard's entrance and pushed in. Then he dropped to his hands, looming over Leonard, and Leonard wrapped his legs around Chris's back. He drove in steadily, drawing his hips back slightly and then shoving in hard, a little further each time, while Leonard clutched at his arms hard enough to bruise and whimpered his pleasure.

His wings were drawing up now too, surrounding both of them in a haven of softness and warmth while Chris steadily fucked Leonard, their breath mingling, their faces mere millimeters apart. Chris braced his weight on one arm, then reached down between them and grasped Leonard's cock, hard and hot in his hand. He stroked slowly but with a firm grip, and Leonard gave a broken cry, the sound unlocking something wild in Chris. He picked up the speed of his hips and his hand, driving them both towards completion, and then he felt a soft brushing along his back. The tips of Leonard's wings were stroking the skin there, as Leonard's fingernails dug in and pulled him in closer. The combination of gentle and rough was too much and he came with a deep moan, feeling Leonard clench tight around his cock as he reached his own orgasm, gushing warm over Chris's hand. Chris lowered himself onto Leonard's chest, shuddering in his arms while those soft feathers stroked over his back.

When he'd regained the ability to speak, he said, "Fuck, Leonard, that was..." There were no words, really.

"Yeah, yeah it was, darlin'," was the soft response.

Chris settled in more comfortably, Leonard's wings folding down over him like the lightest, softest blanket in existence. They lay together in silence, limbs intertwined and breathing in tandem. As surprises went, this was by far the best one he'd ever gotten. Chris smiled against Leonard's neck.

"So, about that immortality thing," he said, suppressed mischief in his voice.

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Do I get wings too?"

Leonard just snorted, flipped them both over, and proceeded to demonstrate that wings weren't the only advantage of immortality.


End file.
